fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Mt. Neverest
Mt. Neverest is the last section of the training program for new cadets. It is considered as Graduation from the FusionFall Academy. It is a platform set high above the level of the rest of the Cartoon Network universe. There are statues of various heroes from Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls surrounding the area. From the warp entrance a long walkway, along with a number of Cartoon Network personages lined up, leads to a pavilion over a round table, around which there is a circular path where the various guides and their adherents stand. At the far side, Lady Rainicorn forms a bridge to warp the player to the Suburbs of Townsville, where the real fighting against the forces of Fuse will begin. Cadet Graduation Mt. Neverest (a pun on Mt. Everest) is an area used for graduation from the Academy, the third part of a player's training for the endless fight against Fuse. Here various NPCs congratulate the incoming player for completing the Academy, and Computress sends the player on several missions to meet the four guides (Ben, Edd, Dexter, and Mojo Jojo). After picking one, deciding the course they will follow throughout the game, players warp to Sector V via the Lady Rainicorn bridge, with the help of Major Glory and Finn, and begin playing the game. Glitches Several glitches have been encountered with Mt. Neverest. Many players were becoming trapped in the area after warping to buddies in the Academy. When players encountered this problem, it became necessary for them to email the FusionFall management, asking for a relocation. The FusionFall team finally fixed the problem and players could no longer warp to a friend in the Academy. Furthermore, there had been several occasions on which Mojo Jojo had been absent from Mt. Neverest. At length, this bug was also fixed. Missions Several missions are available in Mt. Neverest before the player can graduate, all given by Computress relating to meeting each of the guides: *"Meet Ben" *"Meet Mojo" *"Meet Edd" *"Meet Dexter" *"Graduation" NPCs From Cartoon Network Shows * Toonami - TOM *''Dexter's Laboratory'' - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Computress, and Major Glory *''The Powerpuff Girls'' - Mojo Jojo *''Ed,Edd n Eddy'' - Edd and Eddy *''Samurai Jack'' - Jack *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' - Numbuh Five *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' - Eduardo *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' - Grim and Fred Fredburger *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' - Flapjack *''Ben10/Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''- Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Grandpa Max *''Adventure Time ''- Finn, Princess Bubblegum, and Lady Rainicorn *''Generator Rex ''- Rex *''Sym-bionic Titan ''- Lance, Ilana, and Octus From FusionFall *Aidan Emberlink *Alfonso Fearfang *Amanda Sacredprincess *Jonny Ramone Nanos Most of the Nanos included were under further development. Three of them you get during your training. Jake, Rigby, Mordecai, and Rath are now actual nanos. In the picture to the right, a statue of Valhallen, one of the justice friends who were members of a major branch of the organization on Mt. Neverest. *Finn *Rex *Alien X *Jake *Rigby *Rath *Mordecai *Ultimate Big Chill *Way Big Items On Mt. Neverest there are many items: ''Ben 10'' *DX Mark10 *Kevin's Car *Rustbucket3 ''Dexter's Laboratory'' *Cannon *Dex-Bot *Robots ''Ed, Edd, n Eddy'' *Pickup Truck *Cardboard Tent Mt. Neverest *Temple/Stadium *Table *Floating Chairs *Nano Containment Units (Dex-Labs) ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *Mojo's Tank ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' The *MOSQUITO Statues *Monkey Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Valhallen Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Super Cow Statue (Cow Alterego) (Cow & Chicken) *Green Squeaker Statue (Billy alter ego) (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Sam-R-I Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *White Tiger Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Capital G Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Tiki Torch Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Living Bullet Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) *Krunk Statue (Dexter's Laboratory) Trivia *Mt. Neverest was meant to appear in a planned expansion, but it was reused for the Academy. It is unknown if the area shown in the game is the complete area or only a part of it. *An unused monster called the Column Colossus would have appeared here. References Category:Training Locations Category:Not Available in Retro